Vampire Land and the Moonlight General
|airdate=(Ja:) April 17, 2011 (En:) March 15, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis With defeated, the Fusion Fighters United Army ends up in another kingdom: the dark Vampire Land, though along the way Christopher goes his own way. The group notices that the Digimon inhabitants are also being drained of negative energy. As they explore the Land, they come across an inhabitant , though they are soon attacked by the Dark General's . The forces seem to be indestructible, so the Fusion Fighters bid a hasty retreat. Once safe, Lopmon explains how the Dark General covered the sky in a fog barrier due to his weakness to sunlight and how the managed to create a safe haven for themselves. Unfortunately for them, Chocomons digivolve into Lopmons, and whenever that occurs, the Moonlight Army takes the new Lopmon to the Vampire Castle. Lopmon, newly digivolved, escaped before he could befall the same fate. The Moonlight Army, however, attacks the village in search of Lopmon; the Fusion Fighters attempt to defend only to be outmatched until Christopher arrives with . When reinforcements arrive, the Fusion Fighters evacuate the village. Christopher proposes a direct assault to prevent a battle of attrition, and though initially stymied by the castle's forcefield, Mikey devises a plan to infiltrate the castle with LadyDevimon disguises. The plan is a success, but at the barrier generator, Mikey comes face-to-face with the Dark General , who manages to snatch Mikey's Fusion Loader. NeoMyotismon questions why Mikey would fight for Digimon he does not know, but Mikey declares his intent to protect his friends. Lopmon takes back the Fusion Loader, which Mikey then uses to form and distract NeoMyotismon. Lopmon takes out the barrier generator, which allows Christopher entrance. Christopher forms MetalGreymon to fight NeoMyotismon, while Mikey deals with the attackers outside. When he seems his army being overwhelmed, NeoMyotismon digifuses his army into himself and assumes his form and then displays his other power: the ability to digifuse his opponent into himself. He uses this to absorb MetalGreymon, becoming to the horror of all the onlookers. Featured Characters (13) |c4= * (7) * (11) *'' '' (19) |c5= *' ' (25) |c6= * (6) *' ' (12) *'' '' (15) *'' '' (18) |c10= * (1) * (5) * (7) * (7) * (7) * (14) * (16) * (16) * (20) * (21) * (22) *' ' (23) * (24) * (26) * (27) * (28) * (27) * (29) * (31) *' ' (32) * (33) |c11= *Nightmare Leeches (30) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) }} |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname3=MetalGreymon |added3=(w/ |episodeorder3=8 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode Two |customname4=NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode Two |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |customimage4=6-34 Analyzer-01 JP.png |added4=(w/ NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode One) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Sparrowmon) }} ) }} ) }} ) }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. * uses a fog barrier to create favorable conditions for him, much like did in Digimon Adventure. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Ein eiskaltes Rückgrat! Das Vampir-Land des Mondlichtgenerals!